christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
William Henry Harrison
| term_start4 = October 8, 1816 | term_end4 = March 3, 1819 | predecessor4 = John McLean | successor4 = Thomas Ross | office5 = Governor of the Indiana Territory | appointer5 = John Adams | term_start5 = January 10, 1801 | term_end5 = December 28, 1812 | predecessor5 = Position established | successor5 = Thomas Posey | office6 = | term_start6 = March 4, 1799 | term_end6 = May 14, 1800 | predecessor6 = Constituency established | successor6 = Paul Fearing | office7 = Secretary of the Northwest Territory | governor7 = | term_start7 = June 28, 1798 | term_end7 = October 1, 1799 | predecessor7 = Winthrop Sargent | successor7 = Charles Byrd | birth_date= | birth_place=Charles City County, Virginia | death_date= | death_place=Washington D.C. | spouse=Anna Symmes Harrison | party=Whig party | vicepresident=John Tyler }} William Henry Harrison (February 9, 1773 – April 4, 1841) was the 9th President of the United States. His nickname was "Old Tippecanoe " and he was a well-respected war veteran. Harrison served the shortest term of any United States President. His term lasted for exactly one month.William Henry Harrison at White House.gov He was elected president in 1840, and took the oath of office on March 4, 1841. His inauguration speech lasted an hour and forty minutes. William Henry Harrison caught a serious case of pneumonia, and on April 4 that same year he died. He was the first President to die in office. Harrison was the oldest president to take office at , until 1981 when Ronald Reagan was a year older than Harrison. He was the last president to be born before the United States Declaration of Independence. His grandson was the 23rd President of the United States, Benjamin Harrison. Early life Harrison was born on February 9, 1773. He is the youngest of Benjamin Harrison V and Elizabeth Bassett's seven children. They lived in Berkeley Plantation at Charles City County, Virginia. He was the last president to be born as a British citizen before the American Independence. His father was a planter and a delegate to the Continental Congress (1774–1777) who signed the Declaration of Independence. He was Governor of Virginia between 1781 and 1784. His older brother Carter Bassett Harrison was elected a representative of Virginia in the United States House of Representatives. In 1787, he attended the Presbyterian Hampden-Sydney College. He attended the school until 1790. Harrison was fluent in Latin and French. Marriage and family In 1795, he met Anna Symmes. They had 10 children. As President He took the oath of office in March 4, 1841 which was a cold and wet day. His inaugural address was the longest in American history. Harrison's inaugural address was a detailed statement of the Whig agenda, mainly unclaimed honest of Jackson's and Van Buren's policies. Harrison promised to reestablish the Bank of the United States and extend its maximum amount for credit by issuing paper currency (see Henry Clay). Illness and death On March 26, 1841, Harrison became ill with a cold. His illness was believed to have been caused by the bad weather in the inauguration. The cold was worsened, quickly turning to pneumonia and pleurisy. He tried to rest in the White House, but could not find a quiet room because of the crowd of office seekers. His very busy social schedule made it harder for time to rest. Harrison's doctors tried cures of applying opium, castor oil, leeches, and Virginia snakeweed. But the treatments only made Harrison worse, and he became restless. Harrison died on his 32nd day as president on April 4, 1841 at 12:30 am of pneumonia, jaundice, and septicima. He served the shortest term of any president from March 4, 1841 to April 4, 1841, 30 days, 12 hours, and 30 mintues. He was the first president of the United States to die in office. Harrison's funeral took place in Wesley Chapel in Cincinnati, Ohio on April 7, 1841.Presidential Funerals His original interment was in Congressional Cemetery in Washington, D.C.. He was later buried in North Bend, Ohio. References Other websites * William Henry Harrison's White House biography Category:1773 births Category:1841 deaths Category:Deaths from pneumonia Category:Deaths from jaundice Category:United States senators from Ohio Category:United States representatives from Ohio Category:Politicians from Virginia Category:William Henry Harrison Category:Benjamin Harrison Category:Whig party (US) politicians Category:19th-century American politiciansCategory:18th-century American politicians